Valentine's Day With a Hunter and an Angel
by ren-shika-inu15
Summary: Dean X Reader X Castiel. Time for a Valentine's Day threesome fic! You want to do something special for your guys for Valentine's Day and you want to treat them, too. A fun, romantic night ensues.


Valentine's Day With a Hunter and an Angel

Valentine's Day was so nerve-wracking! You paced in the bathroom of the bunker nervously. You'd ordered a babydoll lingerie dress. It was red and mostly see-through with matching lace panties. All this was special just for your boyfriends, Castiel and Dean. (E/c) eyes looked back at you in the mirror. You'd also prepared something extra special for them. And you were extremely nervous. Valentine's Day was not you thing. But this time, you had a reason to try and you wanted it to be good.

"You can do this!" you said to your reflection. You took a deep breath and walked into the hallway.

* * *

"Why must we wear these?" Castiel asked, looking down at his jeans. "And without shirts and underwear?" Dean rolled his eyes.

"Because (y/n) will think it's sexy," he explained. He looked around the room to make sure everything was perfect. There were candles and roses everywhere. "Okay. Now you set on that corner and I'll sit here."

"And then what?"

"And then we wait for Haven."

* * *

You stood outside your bedroom door. Dean had told you that he and Cas would wait for you in there. You took a deep breath and opened the door. Your breath was knocked back out of you when you saw the room. It was lit with the soft glow of candles and roses were everywhere. But the center of the room was the best part. Both your guys sat on the bed in nothing but jeans. They immediately began to smile when you walked in.

"Hello, (y/n)," Castiel greeted. He stood up and pulled you into a deep kiss. "You look beautiful." Dean pulled you to him as he stood and you flushed a bright red.

"You're gorgeous" he said before kissing you. You flushed deeper. This was already amazing.

"You both look so hot," you replied, a hand slipping down each of their chests.

"The outfit is cute. Did you get that just for us?" Dean asked. You nodded.

"We're honored," Cas said, kissing you temple. They each took one of your hands and pulled you to the bed. "We want you to lay back and be comfortable. We have specific plans for tonight." You raised your eyebrows as you laid back against the pillows.

"Yep. We're gonna make love to you and then when you're all nice and relaxed, we're gonna take a bath," Dean explained. You smiled. Your guys were too sweet. "Then, we have a surprise for you."

"Well, to start all that, I'd really like it if one of you would kiss me again," you told them. Dean grinned and leaned down to kiss you passionately. Cas started to kiss along your neck and you let out a content sigh. Before long, you felt a callused hand slip between your legs to slide your panties off. A second hand joined the first to gently caress your womanhood. You moaned softly as the hands traveled even further down. They both froze when they reached the surprise. You opened your eyes (which you hadn't even noticed you'd closed) to find your hunter and your angel looking at you wide-eyed.

"Is that what I think that is?" Dean asked, his voice quiet. Cas just moved to look between your legs. You flushed as you thought about what your angel was seeing. Your guys had been so patient with you when it came to your sex life. You still hadn't taken both of them at once even though you'd been with them for a while. So for Valentine's Day you'd bought a butt plug with a red jeweled heart on the end. You'd spent part of your time in the bathroom prepping yourself. When the time came, you wanted to be ready for them.

"I decided that I was ready for both of-ahhh...-you and I wanted to do something really special for you guys," you explained, the moan in the middle caused by Cas pushing on the plug. They each kissed your cheeks as you blushed deeper.

"This is amazing, (y/n)," Cas said in awe. Dean nodded in agreement.

"The best present we could've gotten," he added. You were about to reply when lips were slammed against yours and a finger entered you. You cried out against Dean's lips as Cas pumped his finger in and out of you. Dean pulled away and smirked. "You ready for us, baby girl?"

"Always," you replied. The rest of your lingerie disappeared and there were hands all over your body. Dean looked up at Cas.

"Rock, paper, scissors for who gets to be face to face with her," he said. Castiel rolled his eyes.

"Fine. Even though it is childish," the angel replied. He stuck out his fist and so did Dean. You watched, amused, as they battled it out. Dean let out a whoop as his scissors cut Cas' paper. you smiled and pulled your angel into a kiss.

"I love you, Cas," you whispered. He smiled against your lips.

"And I love you," he whispered back. After that, he moved you so you were facing Dean, who had ditched his jeans. Dean grinned at you and kissed you deeply.

"I love you, too, Dean," you said with a giggle. He winked and kissed you again.

"Right back at ya, babe." You let out a loud moan when you felt Cas pull the plug out of you. He kissed your shoulder.

"Are you ready?" he asked. You nodded shakily. Dean pulled your face towards him.

"Baby, just keep your eyes on me. It may hurt a little at first but Cas is gonna make it feel as awesome as possible," he said. He pulled you into another kiss as Cas began to enter you. You hadn't even noticed that Cas had taken off his jeans. It hurt pretty bad to start with even though you'd prepped. But Dean did a pretty awesome job distracting you. Before you knew it, Cas bottomed out and you dropped your head back onto his shoulder with a moan. Your angel peppered kisses along your neck.

"You're taking me so well, (y/n). Is this the first time you've had anyone here?" Cas asked. You nodded, not trusting your voice. "I love that I'm the first one to take you here. And I'm so proud of you for taking me so well. You're perfect," you flushed under Castiel's praise.

"My turn," Dean said quietly. Cas slid an arm around your waist to hold you still for Dean. You began to tremble with the anticipation of having them both inside you. Dean lined himself up and slowly began pushing into you. You were already on edge from having Cas inside you so when Dean bottomed out, you couldn't control the orgasm that crashed over you. One hand went behind you to grab at Cas' hair while the other clawed at Dean's back. When you came back down, you heard both men panting.

"Are you okay?" Cas asked as best as he could. You nodded.

"(Y/n), you just about killed us right then," Dean panted against your shoulder. "It was almost over before it started." You blushed hard.

"Sorry...I couldn't help it. You both just feel so awesome," you replied. And it was true. You had never felt this good before. Having both of your guys in you made you feel complete.

"May we move?" There was a pleading edge to the angel's voice and there was no way you would've been able to say no even if you'd wanted to.

"Y-yeah. Just...be gentle at first." You were still sensitized from your orgasm so you were a little worried it would be uncomfortable. Castiel pulled out a bit and then slid back in. You cried out as you clung to Dean. The hunter moaned too as you tightened around him.

"Shit, (y/n)..." he breathed. Cas pushed back in as Dean pulled out and you practically screamed in pleasure. Their alternating movements were the most perfect thing you'd ever felt. Dean clamped his hand down around your hip so he could start thrusting faster.

"Please...more," you begged. You felt Cas smile against your shoulder as Dean smirked against your neck. You were completely lost to the pleasure they were giving you. Cas kept his arm around your waist as he whispered in your ear.

"You are so perfect, (y/n). You have no idea how much we love you and how lucky we feel that you wanted both of us." You could only moan in response.

"Cas is right," Dean grunted. "Don't know what would've happened if you only chose one. You cried out as your guys sped up even more. Their thrusts became harder and you felt like you'd gone to heaven.

"I...I can't hold on anymore," you sobbed. Dean kissed you gently.

"You don't have to, baby. Just let go," he whispered.

"We love to see you come apart," Cas said in your ear. You cried out your release and managed to hear Dean and Cas grunting out theirs. You mus have blacked out for couple minutes because the next thing you knew two sets of arms were holding you and you felt a little empty.

"Damn, baby girl," Dean whispered. "That was amazing. You did so good." You blushed and tried to hide you face against his chest. Before you could, Cas turned you toward him, kissing you softly.

"That was incredible," he told you with a smile.

"Think you're ready for the next part of our plan?" Dean asked.

"I guess," you said sleepily. At that, Cas stood up and left the room. You frowned but Dean pulled you back against his body.

"He'll be back. Just relax," he chuckled. Soon enough, Cas was back at the door in all his naked glory.

"It's ready." Dean stood and then scooped you up bridal-style. You stretched a hand toward Cas and he smiled, taking it and giving it a quick squeeze. The guys took you to a bathroom in the bunker that none of you used. When you got inside, there were more lit candles, your favorite music was playing, and there was a huge bathtub filled with bubbles.

"Did you guys clean out this bathroom just for this?" You asked in awe.

"Yes. We wanted you to be able to take a relaxing bath. Since you don't get to do that very often," Castiel replied. He climbed in the tub and bent his legs a bit to leave space. Dean carefully lowered you so you were between Cas' legs with your back against the angel's chest. Cas wrapped his arms around you as Dean got in by your feet.

"You guys are amazing," you said. "The absolute best. Dean grinned and then you looked back to see Castiel smiling, too. Dean too one of your feet and began to massage it. You let out a content sigh as you relaxed back against Cas. "I might fall asleep." Both men chuckled.

"Then sleep for a little bit. We'll get you cleaned up," Dean replied. Cas kissed the top of your head.

"We'll take care of you," he said softly. You let your eyes drift closed as you relaxed. Before long, Cas was kissing you awake. "Time to get up, (y/n)." You yawned and took Dean's outstretched hand. He pulled you from the tub and into a kiss.

"I've got your favorite pajamas, fresh out of the dryer," he told you with a proud looked to the sink to see a pair of Dean's boxers and one of Cas' shirts. You grinned up at Dean as he passed you a towel. The three of you dried off and got dressed. Without warning, Cas scooped you into his arms and headed back to your room.

"Wait. What about the sheets?" you asked.

"Let me worry about that," the angel replied, pressing a quick kiss to your lips. You got back to the bedroom and everything was cleaned up. The three of you crawled into bed and Dean flipped on the TV. Your favorite movie began to play.

"You guys are the best," you said softly as you got comfy between them. You held each of their hands as you began to watch. "I love you," you told them.

"We love you, too," Dean replied, kissing your temple.

"Happy Valentine's Day," Cas added, kissing your cheek.

You grinned. You'd just had the best Valentine's Day ever.

 **A/N- So for this fic, I've actually got a playlist that I listened to while writing it. Mostly during the smutty part XD so...you can listen if you want.**

 **Ready For Love - Bad Company**  
 **No One Like You - Scorpions**  
 **I've Got the World On a String - Frank Sinatra**  
 **Can't Get Enough of Your Love, Babe - Barry White**  
 **You Shook Me All Night Long - AC/DC**  
 **I Wanna Know What Love Is - Foreigner**


End file.
